


Heaven Hold Us

by SquaryQ



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Based on a song, F/M, Song Lyrics, ghoul akira, ghoul amon, ghouls are in the ccg and ccg members are ghouls, i cant keep up with these turning tables, roles reversed, table turning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 20:28:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6486292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SquaryQ/pseuds/SquaryQ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The blonde woman staggers forward, another mouthful of blood escaping her lips. <br/>“It’s all gone wrong,” she splutters before crumpling to the floor at the feet of the CCG.</p><p>.<br/>Roles Reversed AU - Canon CCG members are now ghouls and the canon ghouls are in the CCG</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Where Do We Go?

**Author's Note:**

> I finished Root A yesterday and immediately began to work on this teeny short story - namely because I nearly exploded because of the cuteness of this ship! Amon x Akira = >w

They had been happy – as happy as creatures like them could be. Ghouls never had easy lives, especially not ones like those two, Amon Koutarou and his wife Amon Akira. They had all they needed, working in peace – Amon was keeping face, a diligent worker as part of the CCG – trading information with ghouls and humans, making himself the middleman and practically untouchable.

 

His past was something he would rather forget, abandoned by his parents, he was taken in by a manipulative ghoul who made himself out to be a priest in order to score meals for himself and his children. He escaped when the CCG broke in, putting down all other children and arresting the priest.

 

Koutaro lived on the streets as an adolescent, working to establish relationships with individuals as he grew older. It was when he was eighteen that he first met her. The love of his life stumbled upon him in an alleyway as the rain was beating down. He had found her mother, bleeding on the floor and was forcing coffee down her throat in an attempt to hasten recovery. But the attempt had been futile.

 

_A low rumble of thunder sends chills down the middle schooler’s spine. Her uniform is sodden and heavy and hair drenched. Heart beating quickly, she chases the scent of her mother – it was uncommon for her to break the routine she goes by. So for Mado Akira to pick up her mother’s scent so close to the city centre is practically unheard of. There are two other smells blending in with her mothers, corrupting the clarity – has something happened? Are these people friends or foes?_

 

_Akira’s heavy shoes splash through a puddle as she skitters toward the source of the smell. She gasps out as she sees what mess lays within the alleyway; her mother lays on the lap of a young man, kagune out and pointing directly at a retreating ghoul._

 

_“Mum!” Akira cries._

 

_“Ak-ir-a.”_

 

_“Mum! I’m here! I’m here!”_

 

_“Tell, your dad…I’m sorry…”_

 

_“Mum!” Akira protests, shaking her wet hair, tears trickling down her face like fresh raindrops._

 

It was on that night that Amon had happened across the woman that would change his life forever, Mado Akira, the love of his life, the middle schooler he had met because he saved her mother from becoming part of another ghoul’s kakuja. Cannibalism is frowned upon in practically all societies, even in the world of ghouls.

 

Despite him having saved Akira’s mother from being devoured, she still died. But in meeting Akira, and delivering her mother’s body home, he was able to build a relationship with the head of the Mado family, who tended to just go by Mado.

 

Akira did not see Amon again until she turned twenty one. She had matured well, taking advantage of the beauty she inherited. Straight fair hair and violet eyes that were always full of life. Even though Amon and Mado sustained a supportive comradely so they could stay alive, Amon only came back into Akira’s life, holding a dying Mado in his arms. He had escaped hordes of CCG officers by taking advantage of an abandoned warehouse or two to bring Mado home.

 

Akira wept as her father died, even more so as his final breaths were used uttering that he wanted Amon Koutarou to look after his dear Akira. And, to say Amon did so would not be a lie at all. He immediately suggested an alliance. He moved into the Mado family apartment after three weeks, not that there was much to move in. He had been living in and out of youth hostels across the 20th Ward since he began his work interning at the CCG.

 

They began to attempt to establish a stronger platonic relationship after a week of awkwardness, like her mother, Akira was an office worker, but she too was eager for excitement. Amon took her roller-skating, and it turned out as a date – the two looking sweet to practically everybody who passed by. They didn’t eat dinner, for obvious reasons. But for ghouls – coffee shop dates are the best.

 

They dated casually on Akira’s days off for a few months, they did trivial things, go shopping together, play sports together; sometimes they would go to the gym together. When the obligatory office Christmas party came along, Akira didn’t hesitate to bring her housemate and boyfriend, Amon Koutarou with her, though he raised many eyebrows.

 

 _“Why didn’t Mado-chan tell us about her dishy boyfriend earlier?”_ had been the general question of the night. But it didn’t bother them, they simply drank coffee in the corner and made their own fun together. To anybody else, Mado Akira would be a tough nut to crack, but Koutarou had encountered her in her weakest moments, and though he had no idea how strong of a predator she is, he knew she was a genuine aching soul.

 

The pair continued casual dating until Amon began to raise some eyebrows at the CCG, his superiors suggesting he marry her already because not everybody has the advantage of a long life, and having a wife and children to protect, seems to alwayed bring the best out in the officers.

 

The pair discussed the idea of keeping face and getting married over coffee at midnight after they had eaten.

 

_“Married?”_

 

_“My senpai at work mentioned that we have been together for a long time, and death in this line of work is not uncommon.”_

 

_“Not that the faces that we have burned into our heads have been stubborn enough to die.” Akira mutters, not meeting Koutarou’s gaze, aware that his green eyes will be shimmering with purity and generousness. He had always had her back, even as a kid. He had helped her mother – she would have been easy pickings to become part of a kakuja._

 

Akira agreed after a few weeks of pestering about the need to keep face. Amon then told his colleagues that he was going to propose to her – they made a huge fuss out of the affair, incredibly happy for him. Some of the guys in his division went with him to buy the ring.

 

Akira was flattered when she saw how much effort Amon had put in, and with such a huge crowd of his colleagues watching, she threw caution to the wind and let herself be free and childish and laugh like an uncaged bird. She sprang into the air and chirped like a lark, made out that she didn’t suspect a thing.

 

They were married in a small church, all of the guests were ghouls – it was a very small party, most of their families had been decimated by the Special Forces branches of the CCG that called themselves Aogiri Tree and Anteiku. The top brass, the cream of the crop, the best ghoul killers in Japan.

 

This was it, they were officially one – Mr and Mrs Amon Koutarou.

 

They continued on their way, happy to be together, growing more accustomed to their life together when it happened – he happened. It was early summer when she realised. She didn’t have the slightest clue that she may have been carrying a child inside of her until his presence began to show in some of her work clothes.

 

Koutarou and Akira was elated as the idea of having a child enveloped them – but they were renowned for having the most rotten luck as infants. Akira having lost her mother at the age of twelve and her father in her early twenties. And Koutarou not even knowing his family. This was a life that was not meant for weaklings.

 

They became skittish and fearful – Akira quit her job at the office, it’s not like the child would need food, just milk and prey, like all other ghouls. Koutarou had been promoted and the CCG were ready to engage an organisation of ghouls that had been causing great problems for their fellow ghouls and the humans. Everything would be okay.

 

Their son was born healthy, he inherited his father’s kagune – a koukaku that is practically a club, heavy and dark and baring no resemblance to Akira’s chimera kagune – a mixed type of kagune with both koukaku and bikaku tails – the koukaku points out like a beefy spear, but the bikaku tail is a whip – like her mother’s.

 

Akira and Koutarou decided to name their son Daichi – Amon Daichi.


	2. When It's All Over

Daichi was ten when it happened – everything was perfect. Everything was amazing, the Amon family was keeping face. Daichi was doing well in school and Akira’s husband, Koutarou was due another promotion due to the inevitable valiant work he would do in that night’s raid.

 

Daichi was walking on a grassy hill when a little girl slipped from on top of a ridge. He hurled himself to aid her but was too slow – so he made the quick decision, to keep her alive – he used his kagune. In broad daylight. As a rope. The girl, screaming as she hurtled toward the ground, somehow snagged hold of something. Unable to climb up, she was not as afraid as she would have been in any other circumstance – for one, the ghoul she was faced by was saving her from certain death, and he appeared to be around her age.

 

He used his longer club like koukaku as an extension of his arm, she had grabbed on and he saved her.

 

That’s when a civilian screamed that a ghoul was attacking a child. Daichi was caught. The CCG were called in immediately – including one Amon Koutarou. On the way to the ridge, he said to his fellow officers that for a ghoul to act in daylight was not normal, therefore circumstantial exposure ought to be considered. His squad members agreed.

 

Until they saw the mess that was waiting for them – Daichi being kicked, kagune no longer exposed, while the little girl begged the civillians to leave him alone. Amon noticed his son and paternal instincts took over before he even considered context. He shoved the humans past to see to his son, cradling the sniffling ten year old close to his body. The officers were startled, checking their paperwork again.

 

A violet haired woman asked, gun still in its sheath, “Amon-kun, is that really your son.”

 

“Come now, Kirishima, you know Daichi.”

 

“Amon-kun…if this is your son, then where is the ghoul?” Her brother asked.

 

He froze, casting an icy glare at Daichi. He flinched under the intensity.

 

“It was probably a hoax,” Amon lied.

 

“LIAR! THAT BRAT IS THR GHOUL!”

 

“YOU’RE CODDLING A KILLING MACHINE!”

 

“IF THAT’S YOUR SON THEN YOU TOO MUST BE A GHOUL!”

 

Amon stood up and took his son by the hand. They left the park, despite the chaos. They needed to get to Akira.

 

He left his colleagues to deal with the mess, the overwhelmed child identifying young Daichi to be a ghoul, and despite her insistence that she was not harmed and would have probably died if he hadn’t used his kagune, she had set their fate.

 

Amon ran home, his son on his shoulders, scrambling through alleys, attempting to throw off any tails whenever possible.

 

“How could you have been so reckless? We’re in danger now, Daichi!”

 

“Dad… I’m sorry.”

 

“I know. We’re not going to let anything happen to you. Your mum and I will keep you safe.” This sounded like a broken record, something Akira probably heard a lot as a child, only for it to be reiterated again by her husband to her son.

 

Koutarou barged into his home, startling Akira who was simply tidying the house. They ate heartily last night and there were many blood splats to attend to.

 

“Akira. Daichi got caught.”

 

_It’s all gone wrong,_

_Heaven hold us,_

 

“He got WHAT!”

 

“A girl, a girl was falling. I couldn’t reach her, so I used my kagune to help her.”

 

Akira made a face, as she made her way over to her son – a child with Koutarou’s dark hair, but her complexion and violet eyes. She knelt before her son and pulled him close to her. “You idiot!”

 

“I’m sorry!” He wailed, latching onto her.

 

Koutarou nodded his head, “I’ll buy you some time, I’ll tell Ayato and Touka that I killed Daichi. Lead them somewhere – into Suzuya’s territory. He just loves slicing up CCGs with his scythe binkoku.”

 

Akira kisses Koutarou quickly before ushering him out of the door.

 

Daichi and his mother began to scramble around the house, collecting small essentials they could use when they escape Tokyo and all of the Wards.

 

Meanwhile, Amon continued to run, he made his way back to the park. The little girl was still there, and the humans were being arrested by police officers for wasting the time of the CCG. Amon smiled at his comrades.

 

“I got rid of the boy.” He said as he buckles into the car the trio took.

 

“Good.”

 

“I’ll take you to where he is, where I left the body, so you know I’m not lying.” Amon nods his head to Touka and Ayato. The siblings simply wait in wake for something to happen.

 

The skies darkened as Amon drove into a building site. He whistles several times and a white haired man, as if it had been rehearsed, strode into view. His sense of fashion was comical, almost like a clown, red stitches decorating his skin. This was Suzuya. And Suzuya would kill the siblings so Amon could go back to Akira. Not that he knew why he was killing.

 

“Amon. Always a pleasure.”

 

“Why thank you, Suzuya.”

 

Amon gingerly shoved the pair toward the man and smiled pleasantly as Juuzou Suzuya’s binkoku showed itself. The white haired man sprung through the site, decimating the siblings as they attempted to fight back, their screams burned Amon’s ears. Considering the fact that they resisted, the Kirishima siblings died rather quickly.

 

Amon nodded curtly to Juuzou Suzuya before running for Akira. A scream echoed through the streets – a distinctly female one. He scrambled, reaching the alleyway, where other members of the Special Forces Anteiku team stood. He had destroyed one member of Anteiku and one of Aogiri Tree. The Kirishimas were dead.

 

A body was laying upon the ground, on the lap of Akira. Memories snare Amon Koutarou as he is forced to recall how in this exact same spot, Mado Akira had lost her mother. She was only twelve. And now, at almost forty years old, she had lost her son. Amon Daichi’s cold lifeless body lays on the ground. Akira cries. She had been wearing her mask, her identity not yet compromised. To Anteiku, Akira was Mask.

 

_We lost the sun,_

_Heaven told us,_

 

To Anteiku, Akira was Mask – a dangerous chimera.

 

To Amon, Akira was his wife.

 

He had to protect her as she wept over Daichi. There would be no time for him to cry yet.

 

_Where do we go,_

_When it's all over?_

 

He was past caring. And so was she. All they wanted was to exist and be happy, but because of their species, Akira had to watch her son be slaughtered. A puncture wound ripped through his torso.

 

Amon released his repressed nature, his koukaku out and his eyes black like the night. He stands in front of his wife, crouching so she can use him as a ramp. As a chimera, the CCG are more likely to be careful with her – they will want her kagune. They will want to kill Akira and use her cells as weapons.

 

Amon watched as Akira leapt above the group of CCG members, seizing a quinque with her whip like bikaku, slicing it apart with her koukaku. She is breathing heavily – stabbing the CCG member who had no weapon.

 

Her husband’s eyes were set on the strongest – Kaneki Ken, the only CCG member to acquire a quinque made of a kakuja. He wielded many fallen ghouls’ kagunes as a mighty weapon. Koutarou has to dispose of him in order for the pair to escape.

 

“OI! Run! Mask! Leave him! Leave Daichi!” Amon commanded.

 

“NO! Koutarou, I’m not leaving you!” Akira protested, attempting to keep as many other people off her husband as possible – she never had to fight like this – is this what marriage is, fighting a common enemy?

 

_Where do we go,_

_When it's all over?_

 

She used her bikoku to lash out and attack, and the koukaku to defend. She was a tired panting mess before her husband and Kaneki gave up. But all of the other members of Anteiku had sustained morbid injuries. Meaning Kaneki was wide.

 

A gurgling spluttering sound emits from Akira’s mouth as she felt something pierce her stomach. Kaneki knew her plan. Koutarou stabs him in the chest out of retaliation, only for the white haired CCG elite to hack his whole arm off.

 

Amon fell to the floor, utterly defenceless. Akira turned both of her kagune tails on the man who just maimed her husband. Stabbing him in the heart with her koukaku and in the stomach with her bikaku. She then crawled to the cold corpse of Amon Daichi, her son, pulling his body to hers too. The CCG began to retreat.

 

The blonde woman staggers forward once more, ready to stab Kaneki again; another mouthful of blood escaping her lips.

 

“It’s all gone wrong,” she splutters before crumpling to the floor at the feet of the CCG.

 

Kaneki falls too, landing away from the ghouls.

 

_The world was strong,_

_Heaven hold us,_

_Where do we go,_

_When it's all over?_


End file.
